


The Right Shell For Her Soul

by honeymink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: "We mustn't touch what isn't ours, Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore said calmly and there was a twinkle in his cold blue eyes.





	The Right Shell For Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Even through the woolly fog that lumbered over Diagon Alley, Leta's breath formed visible clouds in front of her. It was a week after 'Flourish and Blotts' had held a book launch for Newt's encyclopaedia. 

"Why you should want to go there, is rather incomprehensible to me, my dear," Theseus had said. "Either nobody will show up and what an embarrassment that would be, or it will be such a crush and imagine all the riff-raff."

He had shrugged his shoulders and smiled, amused. One last look in the mirror as he had fastened the pearl and sapphire pin to his black silk tie. _Perfect._ Theseus had given a little cough. At once Leta had filled him a glass of water, which he had promptly emptied. 

"Besides, dearest, Newt sent us an advance copy," he had pointed to the bedside table. "You are welcome to read it, though I cannot imagine why you would take a fancy to my little brother's peculiar pursuits."

As Theseus had Apparated to the Ministry, he had left Leta sitting quietly on the bed, examining her fingernails. 

A week later then, Leta stepped inside the bookshop. It was quite chilly inside and she wrapped her green velvet cape closer around her. According to 'The Daily Prophet' the work had been very well received.

It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong exactly. She merely wanted her own book, not Theseus's copy with Newt's letter that warned him about Grindelwald's delusions and didn't mention her at all. And yet she wandered through 'Flourish and Blotts' twice, three times, examined the mildew stains on the plaster, trailed a finger along spines of folios and primers, read the titles aloud, looked at tomes full of peculiar symbols, until she finally found the courage to pick it up - "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them". 

The art work was exquisite and fantastic indeed. A golden dragon that looked like the Hydra of Greek legend. The book was written easily, without pretension and with a great care for details.

She skimmed through it nervously with cold clammy hands. There they were, all those creatures she and Newt had secretly studied at Hogwarts, even gone into the Forbidden Forest to find; Doxy, Acromantula, Bowtruckle and so many more. Even the unfortunate Jarvey. The memory startled her and she promptly dropped the book. Leta bent down for it. Suddenly she was staring into the face of a man.

"We mustn't touch what isn't ours, Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore said calmly and there was a twinkle in his cold blue eyes.

Leta straightened herself and handed two galleons to the till witch, Newt's book pressed tightly to her chest.

"I am paying for it, Professor Dumbledore," she said indifferently.

Sometimes, she thought, her anxiety was all the more pitiful to see because she took such pains to hide it. Dumbledore bowed his head and gave her a small smile. The till witch was the only one who didn't catch the sarcasm.

Leta, like a hunted animal, made for safety.

 

**~Fin~**

  



End file.
